As simple as forever
by chibikins
Summary: He was cold and rude. She was forced to live with him because of her fathers job. So why cant they stay away from each other? SxS
1. Prologue

**The set-up**

Hong Kong, China

Sayoran Li quickly thrust his weapon at his invisible foe. Perfectly executed punches, kicks, and rolls were performed flawlessly over and over again. With his eyes closed and feet bear the nineteen-year-old future leader of the Li Clan moved fluidly and dynamically through his self-administered morning practice. His practicing arena was none other than the garden his own home. Magnificent and lustrous the spacious garden provided the perfect oasis for Sayoran's combat training. Also quiet and expansive…the only sounds coming from the rolling of his feet and the hum of the waterfall in the background.

"Xiao Lang?" followed the sound of a sliding door opening. His mother was calling to him in Chinese.

Sayoran sighed and ceased his practicing as footsteps grew closer to him.

"Xiao Lang…" his mother began "answer me when I call for you." Yelan Li stood behind him with her arms crossed; a stern look on her face.

Sayoran uttered a low growl of annoyance and turned to face her.

"If it pleases you, mother." He mumbled before shoving past her and stalking into the house.

Yelan Li sighed and her eyes grew tight. This morning was just like every other morning in the Li house. She was almost ashamed that her son had grown to become such a cold hearted, distant person. The future Leader of the Li Clan was a man that should evoke _envy_ and_ admiration_ amongst the people of China. He should be prepared to lead with conviction and compassion. Her son possessed none of these things…and he was already nineteen years old.

Tomoeda, Japan

A man dressed in casual Chinese clothing sat across a small circular table from Fujitaka Kinomoto. A blue-print of sorts lay in front of them and consumed both of their attention.

"This is where we believe the artifact to be…" said the Chinese man "It is on Li Clan property so we would like to request that you and your chosen team begin an excavation of the area as soon as possible."

Sakura Kinomoto, Fujitaka's seventeen year old daughter peaked her head out from around the bottom of the stair-well. From what she had gathered from her almost-ninja-status eavesdropping her father was being commissioned to do a dig on some rich dude's estate in…Hong Kong. Her father was a well-known archeological professor at the local University. However, it had never crossed her mind that people from Hong Kong has ever heard of him.

"How long is the Dig expected to last?" Sakura heard her father ask the man.

The Chinese man took a slight pause. "That…we are not certain of. However, we have asked others to assess the sight and they all say such an excavation would take nearly six month's too completel."

Fujitaka adjusted his glasses slightly. Six months…there was no way he could leave Sakura home alone with her twenty five year old brother for that long.

"I have a young daughter named Sakura who's not yet and adult…" Fujitaka began slowly.

Sakura's ears strained to hear more from around the stair well at the mention of her name. Her eyes widened with excited hope. Maybe if she was lucky her father would have to bring him with her and she would actually get to see Hong Kong!

The Chinese man smiled. "We can take care of that. All the accommodations needed will be provided within our own private estate. Including those needed by your young daughter."

The middle-aged archeologist thought for a moment. The opportunity presented was most certainly a once-in-a-lifetime chance. He had read a few articles about the Li Clan and had a moderate idea of their power and wealth in China. However, he would need to talk to Sakura first…

"What do you think, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked out-loud receiving a quizzical eyebrow from the Chinese visitor across the table.

Feet pattered across the hard wood flooring as Sakura lightly skipped from behind the stair-well to the table. Her father chuckled lightly at his own ability to know his daughters sense of curiosity. Emerald eyes dancing with delight and excitement brightened the room immediately.

"Let's go, Father!" Was all that needed to be said.

Fujitaka extended his right hand to the Chinese man sitting across the table from himself. As they shook hands the Chinese man smiled.

"We have an agreement." The archeologist announced.

AN: Well =] what do you guys think so far? This is just the prologue. So all the other chapters will be much much longer than this!

Read & review please! ^_^ If you do I will update fast!

-Kitten


	2. Chapter 1

AN: For those of you that don't know…Kaijou means monster =P.

**Boys go to Jupiter?**

Tomoeda, Japan

Touya Kinomoto leaned against the door way of his little sister's room as he watched her bustle back and-forth between her dresser, a suitcase, and her bathroom. Tiny squeals escaped her every so often when she would walk by.

"So, Kaijou, you're going to Hong Kong" Touya stated blandly.

Sakura stopped and immediately turned to glare at him; as if just noticing he was there.

"Yes! And it's going to be an amazing experience. One you don't get to have!" Sakura proclaimed.

Touya smirked. "Just don't get into trouble. Little Kaijou's usually do." He said before turning around to walk away.

"I'm not a Kaijou!!" his little sister screamed at his retreating form.

Touya turned around to retort…only to have a pink bra sling-shot into his face.

Fujitaka walked upstairs to his eldest sputtering with his youngest's bra hanging from his head. He shook his head lightly at his kids.

"Sakura…are you ready? Our plan leaves in an hour." Fujitaka said gently.

"Ahh!" the auburn haired girl wailed before running to her dresser and flinging clothes into her suitcase.

Hong Kong, China

"What!?!" Sayoran howled.

His mother and one of the clan elders sat at the elaborate kitchen country sipping their hot tea calmly.

"The archeologist coming to stay with us is very important to the clan, Xiao Lang." His mother repeated to him. "He and his daughter will be staying here in our wing of the estate…so I expect you to be nothing less then respectful."

Toning down his voice slightly Sayoran looked at the old man in robes sitting next to his Mother.

"Why can't they stay in the elders estates?" He questioned in a barely restraining tone.

The old man took one last sip of his tea before responding. "We are housing the rest of the excavation team within out walls. It is prudent that the two coming to stay with you are made to be absolutely comfortable."

Sayoran growled under his breath before stalking off to his bedroom. As he retreated he could hear the hushed whispers of his Mother and the elder. Talking about him no doubt. Sayoran shoved the door of his room open until it met the wall with a bang. He walked past his over sized bed to the French double doors on the other side of the room that lead to his balcony.

_Outsiders don't belong here_ he thought. Truthfully he hated having any distractions around his home. Nobody that wasn't family ever came to stay here. Sayoran glared at the outside world from his balcony. He took a deep breath. Nothing was going to distract him this year. He only had a year and three months until he turned twenty one…at which time he would become the Li Clan Leader. Sayoran looked up at the dark star-covered sky.

Nothing would distract him now.

Nothing.

~*~*~*~

The plane touched down with gentle ease. Sakura looked out the window in wonder. It was overcast and foggy…shrouding the airport in mist. The green hills peaked through the top of the fog layer. As the flight attendant came by to make sure everyone had a hold on their carry-on's Sakura smiled. They had been flown here first class on an enormous jet.

Sakura grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before standing up and exiting the plane with her father. Once they reached the terminal her father recognized the man that had come to their house to commission him was waiting for them. Once they reached him they all shook hands as a greeting and he helped them with their bags.

Emerald eyes looked around the airport in amazement. The place was huge. It defiantly represented the size and power of China…even if only on a small scale. Sakura gasped when they walked outside and came face-to-face with a black limousine.

The Chinese man opened the door in the back "Miss Kinomoto…?" he gestured to the inside of the vehicle.

Sakura squealed and slid into the limo with a smile.

Living here was going to be great.

~*~*~*~

The limo pulled up to a brilliant and extravagant mansion. Sakura gaped. The place was beautiful. Surrounded by magnificent greenery the building looked tranquil and foreboding at the same time. As they approached the huge front door Sakura could see an elegant looking women with slick black hair brushed into a long ponytail standing at the door. A small smile graced her features as she opened the door to welcome them.

"Greetings, Kinomoto-san's." The women bowed lightly in respect.

Fujitaka and Sakura also bowed back in respect. "Thank you for your hospitality…umm..." Fujitaka stumbled lightly.

"Yelan Li." She introduced.

"Ah, wonderful. I am Fujitaka Kinomoto and this is my daughter Sakura Kinomoto." The archeologist announced.

Yelan's eyes lightened as her vision fell on Sakura. "A lovely name for a beautiful cherry blossom."

Sakura blushed lightly at the women's compliment.

"Th-thank you, Li-san." She replied.

Fujitaka smiled down at his daughter.

"Sakura, why don't you go and freshen up?"

She nodded in agreement to her father. Great full to be able to get a shower in…where it was. As she looked around unsure of where to go Yelan Li chuckled.

"Your room is up the stairs to the right, young one. Your things have already been taken there." The elegant women provided.

Sakura nodded her thanks and bowed to excuse herself from the group before heading up the stairs to take a long, hot shower.

~*~*~*~

Voices reached the chestnut haired warrior. He knew the archeologist and his daughter had arrived. Sayoran walked down the hall from his practice. His baggy black pants shifted slightly as he walked and his sleeveless green shirt was covered in sweat. As he walked back to his room his brilliant amber eyes noticed the door to the room next to his own was cracked open slightly. His mother hated it when unoccupied rooms were opened. When he reached forward to shut it an unattractive slam met his ears.

Swinging the door open wide Sayoran stepped inside the room to see what had happened. The room was completely empty and undisturbed. Amber eyes scanned the room as he walked forward towards the bathroom…

…only to meet with a pair of wide emerald eyes.

And skin. Wet, pinkish, soft looking skin.

Sayoran stepped back and stuttered at the sight of the girl sitting on the bathroom floor wrapped in nothing but a tiny pink towel. A puddle of water sat innocently next to the fallen girl's form which, Sayoran realized, had been the cause of the crash.

A deep blush smeared itself on the warriors face when he realized that she realized he was staring. Finally, the girl's mouth seemed to work as she began to sputter.

"P-p-PERVE!!!" she wailed, embarrassed.

Sayoran backed away a little ways.

"N-no I wasn't…I didn't mean…" He failed to say.

The blush grew even more fierce and finally Sayoran turned around and muscled his way quickly out of the room, cursing under his breath. Slamming the door behind him as he entered his room Sayoran put his back against the door. He'd never seen so much skin before in his life.

Then it dawned on him that the girl he'd seen was the Japanese outsider.

…staying in the room right next to his.

AN: =D Thanks for the starting reviews guys! Sorry this chapter isn't all that long…but they will get longer! I promise =]

The more reviews the faster the update ^_^ I promise!

Hope you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Let's get started**

Sakura blinked. A few moments had passed since the tall, muscled boy had fled from her room. A furious blush crossed her face. _How embarrassing!_ She mentally screamed at herself. With a firm grip on the tiny fluffy towel Sakura lifted herself off the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. A tomato was all she saw. A chill ran up her leg from the open French doors leading to the balcony in her room.

Peaking around the corner of the bathroom door just in case, Sakura lightly padded out of the bathroom to the oversized mahogany dresser. Pulling out a light pink halter top with a cherry blossom design on the side and white shorts so she could change as quickly as possible. With one last conspicuous look around her Sakura padded into the bathroom and shut the door tight to change.

A sudden knock on the door had her jumping out of her skin just as she was tying the back of her halter top. _Look what he's done to me!_ She thought with a growl.

"Miss Kinomoto…?" said a timid, small, yet unmistakably female voice.

Sakura sighed against the door in slight relief.

"Y-yes?" she responded.

"Your father has requested your presence downstairs. He would like to show you the Dig site." The small voice said.

The large white bathroom door opened and Sakura realized the women she was talking too must be a maid within the Li household.

"I'll be right down." Sakura answered.

The maid gave a light nod and promptly proceeded out of the room.

With one last deep breath Sakura shut the bathroom door behind her. _That dude was probably just some weirdo…_she thought on her way down the stairs.

_Well…whoever he was, I'll probably never even see him again._

Although unknown to her…up the stairs and in the room directly next to hers Sayoran Li was thinking exactly the same thing.

~*~*~*~

"I think you should start digging here, Father."

Fujitaka Kinomoto looked up at his daughter. He was kneeling on the ground patting the soil around the area where he was informed most of his next six months would be. He shifted his weight slightly so he could touch the ground where his daughter was standing and felt it lightly. The soil there was ever so slightly softer than the areas around it.

Fujitaka looked up at his daughter, baffled. "How did you know to start there, Sakura?"

Emerald beauties blinked back at him in almost mock understanding. "I don't know." She finally replied. "I just kind of had a feeling."

The archeologist waved his hand slightly, dismissing it.

The Dig site was about a mile and a half out into the back ends of the Li Clans "backyard." The area all around it was much like the rest of the estate, lush and green. Filled with exotic plant life, springs, and a waterfall, or so they'd been told.

As the day quickly waned into nightfall both Sakura and her father began the obnoxious trek back to the Li household.

~*~*~*~

"Mmmurff." Is the sound a tall, muscled, amber-eyed warrior makes when he's woken up at 3:30 AM.

Amber eye's opened slowly, wondering what had caused them to be disturbed from their slumber. Sayoran rolled over slightly and found that his window had been left open a few inches; letting hot, humid summer air in. Groggy and half-asleep Sayoran reluctantly got out of bed and closed the heavy glass window. After the window had been slammed shut a girgalling sound made its way threw the silence. Sayoran glanced down…irritated at his traitorous stomach. He knew if he tried to go back to sleep now…his noisy intestines would just keep him up.

Sayoran opened the door to his room with astounding quietness and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. The dark, large room was completely black. A dim light peaked out from inside the kitchen. Someone else was already in there, obviously trying their best to be silent, but not succeeding. If possible, Sayoran made his steps even more stealth so he could see who had beaten him to the fridge.

One false step had the floor creaking and Sakura jumping with surprise, causing her late night glass of milk to go flying from her hands. Emerald eyes shut tightly as she waited for the glass to shatter on the floor. However, the sound never came. Peaking an eye open Sakura saw that the person who'd made the noise had caught the glass…and the milk, outside of the glass. Homogenized dairy leaked from his head as the milk dripped down his chestnut bangs.

Amber eyes were livid in the darkness.

Sayoran firmly set the empty glass down on the counter next to him and approached the girl, who without even knowing her name, had already caused him much more trouble and embarrassment then he would ever admit. Emerald eyes retreated as she stepped backwards. Her back came in contact with a cabinet, and she stopped.

A low irritated growl escaped the boy. _"_Listen you…"

Wide, bright emeralds looked away slightly as she tried to shift away from the cabinet to get around him. However, two strong brawny arms stopped her and kept her pinned to the cabinet.

"You don't belong here." The deep, rich voice rasped.

Milk drizzled slightly down her face from his bangs. The wide, green eyes that had only a second ago been staring at him in astonishment suddenly turned fiery and determined. She shoved against his chest to push him away slightly…not that it did much good.

"Who are you to tell me where I belong and where I don't!?" She said incredulously to him.

Sayoran startled a bit by her sudden bravery. No one had ever dared speak to him like that before in all his life. Regaining his composer slightly he straightened at put his arms down. "**I** am the future leader of the Li Clan." He answered with dignity and slight gloating.

Sakura slipped out from in between the 'future leader of the Li Clan' and the cabinet. "Well…" she said as she started walking away. "I hadn't yet been informed the successor to the honorable Li Clan was such a perverted Jackass."

With that said, she was gone.

Sayoran stood there sputtering and confused. The milk dripping from his head and the angry stiff expression on his face made him look comical. Suddenly, the kitchen light went on and Sayoran reached his arm across his face to shield his eyes.

Glancing to the side he saw his mother standing in the door way in her bathrobe.

"I heard a noise…" she began slowly…giving her son a strange look.

Sayoran stormed out of the kitchen.

There was no way he would allow an outsider to disrespect **him.**

**AN. Thanks for the reviews guys =D I really appreciate them. Sorry for the long update, the next chapter should come sooner. I have it all planned out already hahaha**

**REVIEW 3**


End file.
